OSS4E7 Big Fat Alien Wedding
Plot In the Rustbucket, Ben is trying on a tuxedo at Max's insistence. He is not happy that he has to be in a wedding. The Tennysons arrive at the site of the wedding. Max's nephew and the groom, Joel and Max's brother, Gordon, both want Max to talk sense into the other. Gordon says that the wedding is a terrible mistake. The bride, Camille's, parents arrive, and they are cold to Joel's parents. Joel tells Max that everything is going wrong. Joel tells Gwen that she won't be the flower girl because their first choice, Camille's cousin, couldn't make it. Ben learns that he has to dance at the wedding. Later, Gwen notices that Ben is missing. He heads down to the lake, but stops at a dessert truck. He starts eating a cake, but is caught by the person unloading the truck and leaves. A pile of mud grabs the man and drags him into the forest. A duplicate of him walks out. A sign by the lake says no swimming. A truck drives up and Ben goes Cannonbolt, crashing into it. The wedding stage lights on fire and Cannonbolt tries to put it out. He jumps into the lake, sending a huge wave onto the fire. Gordon and Betty Jean aim Plumber weapons at him, believing him to be a wedding crasher. Joel and Max arrive and Max defends Cannonbolt. Gwen casts a spell that creates a smoke. Gordon and Betty Jean start shooting, but Joel tells them not to ad makes them promise no weapons. Cannonbolt rolls away. In the parking lot, Cannonbolt is attacked by a pile of mud, and he turns back into Ben. The mud pile slithers away. In the Rustbucket, Max says that Joel's parents were Plumbers and that Camille's family is a species of aliens that has been feuding with the Plumbers for ages. He says that the wedding could end the feud, and that someone doesn't want that to happen. At dinner, Ben meets the flower girl, Lucy, and Gwen offers to teach him how to dance. The man from before turns into a mud alien and attacks. He is Camille's ex-boyfriend. Ben turns into Diamondhead. The alien grabs Joel. Diamondhead saves him and fights the alien. They fight in a spa, where Diamondhead sends the alien into a pool of water and he dissolves. Later, Gordon wants the wedding to be cancelled, but Camille refuses and Joel still doesn't want his parents to bring weapons. In the Rustbucket, Gwen teaches Ben how to dance. At the wedding, Camille's parents turn into mud aliens and attack the wedding. Ben realizes that the Manns were behind everything. They grab Joel and attack Camille. Ben turns into Heatblast and attacks them, freeing Joel. The aliens and Heatblast fight, while a third alien attacks the rest of the Tennysons. Max gives Gordon and Betty Jean weapons. Max saves Gwen from the alien. Heatblast and the Manns fight in the forest. Camille, angry, turns into an alien and helps the Plumbers. Gordon and Betty Jean apologize for being rude to Camille. Max blows up the mud alien. In the forest, Heatblast hardens Mrs. Mann, but she fixes herself. The Manns merge into a giant mud alien and grab Heatblast. They suck him in, but he makes them so hot that they fully harden and breaks out. The wedding finishes. Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Joel Tennyson *Gordon Tennyson *Camille Mann *Betty Jean Tennyson *Lucy Mann Villains *Mr. Mann *Mrs. Mann *Camille's Ex-Boyfriend *Mud Alien Aliens *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season 4 Episodes